In surgery of the skeletal system, there has always been a need to re-fill bone defects after fractures, the removal of tumors, a loss of bone substance after inflammations or in connection with bone cysts, with bone material or a substitute material similar to bone. For this purpose, partial bovine substitute material was used. An alternative possibility for therapy for bone defects includes material of coral reefs processed in laboratories (replaminiform processes) and inserted. Both materials have the drawback that they are biological materials and have structures, which can no longer be influenced and which are hard to produce in a standardized manner. Both materials incorporate anisotropy in structure and properties of a grown biological structure and are, in most cases, too stiff. A method for manufacturing such biological substitute materials is described in DE-A-3903695. Synthetic substitute materials can be manufactured from pure raw materials. However, they lack a regular structure that is similar to the bone. Such a synthetic material is foamed Ceros® artificial bone materials; said materials lack the ability for bone to grow through them, since the pores are mostly closed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,556, a method comprising a pre-formed shaping frame is described, featuring a dense filling of balls, in which the shaping elements are poured with a solvent and are glued together in this way. However, with such a method, no regular, porous, interconnecting material can be produced in a standardized way because the regions of adherence or gluing together were too irregular and the solvent process or action was not sufficiently controllable. In EP 0553167 and EP 0204786, the problem was partially solved, in that deformable shaping elements were pressed on each other in contact by applying pressure, and were in this state surrounded by a frame-forming mass, which was subsequently cured and freed from the shaping elements either chemically or thermally. The implants produced in this way showed beautiful and nearly regular interconnections in that half of the implant which faced the applied pressure. However, in the other half of the implant not facing the pressure, numerous closed pores were formed. The reason is that deformable and only partially elastic shaping elements dampen the applied force, and the deforming effect is weakened by the dampening, such that no regular and continuous interconnection of the material can be achieved. Surprisingly, a method was now found which avoids said phenomena and achieves a completely regular deformation of all shaping elements associated with this process. Said method is economic and completely reproducible.